No Limit
|artist = |year = 1993 |difficulty = 2 (Medium) |effort = 3 (Exhausting) |nogm = 3 5 (Xbox 360/Remake) |dg = / |mode = Duet |pc = / |gc = / / (Remake) |lc = Cyan (Remake) |mashup = Sweat Mashup available |pictos = 68 (Classic) 80 (Mashup) |perf = Juliana Herrera (P1) Mehdi Kerkouche (P2)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nN_1V5yMeAU |dura= 3:35 |kcal= 23.9}} "No Limit" by is featured on , and . Appearance of the Dancers The coaches look like the members of 2 Unlimited. P1 P1, a woman, has pink curly hair, a bright blue shirt and tights, a rainbow-colored tube top, and pink boots with yellow straps. The remake's clothes remains the same but like most remakes, the woman's face is less visible. P2 P2, a man, has red hair, a green vest, red pants, and blue sneakers. The remake's clothes are darker like P1 and is more lime green. Like most remakes, his face is also less visible. Nolimit coach 1@2x.png|P1 (Original) Nolimit coach 1 big.png|P1 (Remake) Nolimit coach 2@2x.png|P2 (Original) Nolimit coach 2 big.png|P2 (Remake) Background The background has a lot of lights that change colors. It also has the legs of towers. Sweat Mashup No Limit has an unlockable Sweat Mashup on Just Dance 3. Dancers *''I'm So Excited '' *''Dagomba ''GM1 *''I Was Made For Lovin' You'' (Sweat) *''Maniac'' *''Dagomba ''GM2 *''I Was Made For Loving You (Sweat) *Skin-To-Skin'' *''Fame'' *''Skin-To- Skin ''GM3 Gold Moves Classic There are 3 Gold Moves in the Classic routine. However, on the Xbox 360 and Just Dance Now, there are 5 Gold Moves: Gold Moves 1 and 2 At the lines "I tell you this" and "I make techno", quickly bring your arms outward. Gold Moves 3 and 4: At the lines "No valley too deep, no mountain too high", punch forward and bring your arms to the side.'' (Xbox 360 and Remake)'' Gold Move 5: Punch upward. This is the final move for the routine. No Limit GM 1 & 2.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 No Limit GM 3 & 4 Xbox JDNow.png|Gold Moves 3 and 4 (Xbox 360 and Remake) No Limit GM 5 (3 on Wii).png|Gold Move 5 Nolimitgmingame (1).gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game. Nolimitgmingame (2).gif|Gold Moves 3 and 4 in-game. Nolimitgmingame (3).gif|Gold Move 5 in-game. Sweat Mashup There are 3 Gold Moves in the Sweat Mashup: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Move your right hand in a half circle towards the screen while your left hand is behind you. (Dagomba) Gold Move 3: Slowly make a circle with both of your hands. (Skin-To-Skin) ElectroTribalDLCGM.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 (Dagomba) 00300300.png|Gold Move 3 (Skin-To-Skin) Nolimitmashupgmingame (1).gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game. Nolimitmashupgmingame (2).gif|Gold Move 3 in-game. Appearances in Mashups No Limit is featured in the following Mashup: *''Baby Zouk'' Trivia * On ''Just Dance 4'', Tribal Dance has similar coaches as to the ones in this song. These songs are both by 2 Unlimited. ** This song's music video elements were used for the background of Tribal Dance. * The lyrics "no valley too deep, no mountain too high" reference Ain't No Mountain High Enough. * This is the first song by 2 Unlimited in the series; it is followed by Tribal Dance. * If you look at the back of the PAL cover of the game, you can notice that P1's pictograms are coming from the left side and P2's pictograms are from the right side, like duets in Just Dance 2. ** This means that the pictograms in Just Dance 3's duet routines were originally going to slide from both sides of the screen. * This is the first routine in which one version has a different number of Gold Moves from other versions. This would later happen again to Beauty And A Beat. * Sometimes, a weird glitch happens in Just Dance Now: everything plays except the music and the routine. * In the Mashup, ''I'm So Excited'' has a different pose in the coach selection menu, and her pictograms are fuchsia with red arrows. Gallery Nolimitsquare.png|''No Limit'' Nolimitmashup.png|''No Limit'' (Sweat Mashup) no limit jdn.jpg|''No Limit'' (Remake) NoLimitMenu.png|''No Limit'' on the Just Dance 3 menu 404.png|P2's avatar on Just Dance Unlimited/''Now'' GOLDEN NoLimit.png|P2's golden avatar DIAMOND NoLimit.png|P2's diamond avatar no-limit-2-unlimited.jpg|Gameplay pictos-sprite (27).png|Pictograms no limit beta.jpg|Beta positions (male as P1 and female as P2) No Limit BG.png|Background Nolimitglitch.png|''Just Dance Now'' glitch no limit songle pictos p1.png|Single Pictograms for P1 no limit single pictos p2.png|Single Pictograms for P2 XWyGh4R.png Videos 2 Unlimited - No Limit (1993) Just Dance 3 - No Limit - 5 stars File:Just dance 3 no limit mashup 4 stars FULL GAMEPLAY! - 2 Unlimited - No Limit - Just Dance Now File:Just Dance Unlimited - No Limit References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Medium Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:1990s Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with Sweat Mashups Category:Remade Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Mehdi Kerkouche Category:Eurobeat Category:Juliana Herrera